


幸良宵（5）

by xinzixiangshao



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinzixiangshao/pseuds/xinzixiangshao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	幸良宵（5）

5.拷红

羚羊被狮子咬住脖颈的一刻会想些什么？  
肖战听到了自己血液鼓噪的声音，眼珠转了转，笑着说：“你不是说这件才好看吗？穿给你看还不好？”  
“是吗？”  
还没等肖战反应过来，黄先生便一把扒开他的衣襟，露出赤裸的胸膛上的两颗樱红乳尖，桃子似的微微鼓胀着，明显是被人玩得狠了才弄成这样的。  
黄先生轻轻地捻住他高高凸起的乳头，然后慢慢收紧指尖，几乎把它捏到爆。  
肖战痛苦地闭着眼睛，大口地喘息着。  
“我是真没想到，吃个饭的工夫，你就能分开腿让人操一顿。是陆成松吗？”  
“你误会了，我没有……”  
男人转了转脖子，一边解着皮带一边说：“你知道么，刚才陆成松找我，叫我把你让给他，随便我开价。然后我忽然想起来，两年前陆成松好像追过一个小明星，说是白给资源人家都没要，把他拒了。那个人，是你吗？”  
“不是。”肖战的眸光闪了闪，矢口否认。  
男人很认真地露出一种不解的神情，“为什么要说谎？”  
“我没说谎……我不认识他，是我自己…想要了，一个人在房间自己弄的……”  
“自己弄的？”男人低下头，凑近他的耳边，说：“让我亲眼看到你把自己玩肿，我就信你。”  
听到这样过分的要求，肖战呆愣住，红了眼圈。  
“怎么不动？揉啊。”  
肖战双手颤抖着，最终还是抬起手抚上两个乳头。  
手一挨上去，他就发出一声惊喘，被吸吮过的乳头比他想象的更敏感，他几乎不敢再碰，却也只能含着泪继续。  
过于强烈的刺激让那处成为禁地，碰一下就软了腰。酥麻麻的快感蔓延到全身，弄得前端也微微勃起了，他溺水般地呻吟喘息着，蹙着眉，用指尖使劲揉搓着快要破了皮的乳晕，几乎快哭出来。他仍觉不够，更加快速地按着乳珠揉转起来，贝齿紧咬，拼命抑制着浪叫的冲动。  
他把自己玩到后穴都出水了，可仍觉得不解痒，他真正渴求的是用力的吮吸和湿热的唇舌。欲望侵袭了理智，他忍不住又摆出那副骚浪情态，抬起水汪汪的泪眼求助眼前人。  
男人握着皮带走近。  
跪坐着的红衣美人衣襟大敞，双手在两颗浑圆的乳珠上笨拙地揉搓着。嘴唇微张，不住地吞咽着口中的唾液，骚得好像只要有男人肯吸一口他的乳，他就会爽到升天让人随便操穴。  
他用皮带扣抬起他的下巴，望着他水波潋滟的眼睛，说：“就这样还要说谎？再给你一次机会，告诉我，谁把你玩了？”  
肖战无法将那场屈辱的沉沦宣之于口，羞窘地别过头，自欺欺人地嘴硬：“没、没有谁……啊啊啊！！！”  
话音未落，一道狠厉的鞭打忽然抽在了他的乳晕上，留下一道艳色的红痕，几乎要把那可怜的乳头抽烂。  
肖战哀鸣一声歪倒了身体，骚乳头没有等来炽热的吮吻却等来了凶残的皮带，疼得他不停地抽搐着。  
“为什么说谎！”  
“我没有——哈啊啊啊啊！！！”  
又一鞭啪地一声抽到另一个乳头上，两个乳头瞬间都肿到了惊人的樱桃大小。  
肖战伏在榻榻米上抽气，乳晕仿佛被无数小针扎过一样，一下下地疼。疼痛过后，泛起朱砂色的部分更是火烧似的瘙痒起来。  
三番两次的谎言让男人认定肖战与旧情重逢勾搭成奸，所以不惜触怒自己也要极力回护。他怒不可遏地掀开他和服的下摆想要抽烂他的屁股，在看到那赤条条的的蜜桃上居然连个内裤都没有时，仅存的一丝克制也消失了。  
他抡起手臂，狠狠地把皮带抽在了他圆润的臀瓣上。还没等肖战尖叫出声，一声脆响，下一鞭又接踵而至。  
他慌忙拱着小屁股向前爬着逃离。男人抽出架子上武士刀，噌的一声扎穿他的和服衣摆，像固定蝴蝶标本一样把刀钉入他身侧的榻榻米。  
开了刃的长刀摇晃着闪着寒光，肖战不敢再动，只好老老实实地趴平，含着泪任由对方把凶狠的鞭子尽数抽在他的娇嫩臀部上发泄怒火。  
腰带的力道虽不足以见血，但这一屁股的细皮嫩肉仍吃足了苦头。每抽一下那白桃肉瓣上就红肿一道，火辣辣的像被烙铁烙过似的。  
肖战痛得哭了出来，哆嗦着呜咽：“疼，疼，疼，好疼……”  
男人却越挥越用力，他刻意绕过已经打过的部分，让那嫣红的鞭痕均匀地遍布他整个臀丘。  
白桃变成了红桃，肿大了一圈，内里的皮肉都被打得都熟软了。  
金豆子噼里啪啦地从肖战眼睛里掉出来，他哭得涎水眼泪齐飞，忍不住求饶：“呜，别打了，别打了，真的好疼……”  
男人收了鞭子，命令道：“自己把屁股掰开。”  
肖战以为自己要挨操了，忙吸了吸鼻子收了眼泪，忍着疼用出小手轻轻地分开自己伤痕累累的臀瓣，露出有些合拢不上的糜红穴口，一看就是被狠狠疼爱过的。  
男人看到意料中的画面，攥紧了皮带，问他：“知道错了吗？”  
肖战委委屈屈地应声：“呜，知道了——哈啊啊啊嗯！！！”  
男人看到他这样撒娇博怜的认错，怒火再次升腾，毫无预警地一鞭子抽在了他的小穴上。  
肖战发出又像痛又像爽的叫喊，身体剧烈地颤抖起来。  
“那里不行！！啊！啊！！！——”  
之前被陆成松淫辱的时候，穴口就被操开了，肿起来的粘膜都翻到了外面，现在被鞭子不停歇地狂抽着，强烈的刺激让他几乎昏死过去，连叫都叫不出来了。他失神地大张着唇，眼泪无声地狂涌而出。  
被鞭打过的地方痒痛无比，凛冽的皮带划过他炽热的身体，以另一种极致的方式满足着他的欲望。骚穴越来越肿，像朵鼓鼓的肉花一开一合着，如此敏感的地方被这么粗暴地对待，仍忠实地传递着主人感受到的快感，吐了些清亮的水出来。  
男人看了眼沾湿了的皮带说：“穴都被抽烂了还能流水，你还真是骚得无可救药。”  
又是一凶狠的鞭子，骚水立刻飞溅起来。  
“哈啊！别打了！我知道错了！要坏了啊啊啊！！”  
听见他的浪叫，男人无法忍耐地更加残忍地凌虐着那可怜的小穴，仿佛它就是坏事的罪魁祸首，非把它抽烂才甘心。  
越来越多的淫液被挥舞的皮带蹭到了蜜果儿似的屁股上，甩得到处都是。肖战仰起肌肉绷紧的脊背，痛苦地挣扎着。红色的衣领凌乱地滑到了腰肢最纤细处，而臀部的红比绮罗还要触目惊心。原本风情万种的美人凄楚又淫荡地哭叫着，旖旎的华服化作了欲望翻涌的浪，冰冷的玄色长刀静默地伫立在他身侧，在挣扎中嗤的一声割破了钉在地上的衣袖。  
放纵的叫喊和噼啪的鞭打声传到隔窗外，外面的侍者面面相觑，都知道了房间里的贵客在狠狠地惩罚他骚浪不堪的情人。  
肖战哀泣不已地叫疼，可那调子却越发透出股甜腻的味道来，圆圆的肉丘随着皮带挥舞的节奏不停地颤动着，犹如情热中摇着屁股求操的雌兽。  
男人咬紧牙，更加用力地挥舞下去。  
肖战迸发出一声更加凄厉的哭喊，后穴却喷出更多水来，溅得到处都是。之前合拢不上的小孔肿到闭合了起来，像一朵艳丽淫靡的花蕊在引诱着什么侵入。  
男人把食指插了进去，捅了捅。里面又湿又热，紧紧地吸裹着他的指尖，他把其余几根手指也塞了进去，使劲地往里探，搅弄他的穴肉，娇嫩的内壁几乎都快被他抠坏。  
“为什么让陆成松操你？”  
他呜咽一声，被迫将自己最不堪回首的一夜袒露给男人，“他直接插进来了，一直插……”  
“然后你就被插爽了？”  
男人发狠似抽插起来，恨不得捣烂他的蜜穴。  
“贱人、贱人……”  
他把半个手掌都插了进去，一下一下地重击着他肿烂不堪的腺体。  
“啊啊……不要、不要……”  
肖战叫喊着，不停地拼命摇着头。  
男人却仍嫌不够，径直取过那柄武士刀的刀鞘，把冰冷的顶端抵住他的穴口。  
那物件是平口，足有半掌宽，又未经润滑，极难进入，肖战看见那骇人的黑色凶器，崩溃地呼救起来。男人却不管不顾地死命往里顶，直接将刀鞘的一角刺了进去。  
他哀叫一声，穴口像被戳破了的果子一样，汩汩地流出些骚水来。十指在榻榻米上狠狠抓过，一双腕子绷得像是随时都会断裂的花茎，手筋都暴了出来。  
肖战忍不住哭泣着哀求道：“我知道错了，饶了我，饶了我……”  
听到那个“错”字，男人便又想起他为了一时爽快让陆成松操逼的事实，再次用力一捅，把另一个角也送了进去。  
穴口本就已经被撑到了极限，随时都会开裂流血，这样被完全进入，拱起的身体瞬间如断裂的弓弦般瘫倒下去。  
他痛苦地哀鸣着。汗水浸润了泛粉的身体，两条长腿大分开，中间伤痕密布的小穴吞含着粗长的黑色刀鞘，宛若某种香艳又可怖的刑具。  
窄小的穴道把刀鞘卡得紧紧的，连一丝一毫的移动都无比困难，男人居高临下地望着他，仍缓缓往地深处推进着。  
“不可以，不可以！会坏的……呜！！”  
男人全然未听他的呼救，坚定地撑开他柔软的肚肠，戳弄他的腹腔，直到顶进了小半才停了手。  
肖战伏趴在地上，被扯下的红色罗衣堆叠在一边，露出一对受伤蜜桃似的圆嫩臀丘，漆亮的长鞘就稳稳地插在中间的骚穴里，高高地矗立着。  
男人握住刀鞘，攥了攥，疯狂地抽捣起来。  
“唔啊啊啊啊！！——”  
他腹内发出嗤嗤的声响，泪水从双眼中狂涌而出。那柄凶器几乎快要把他的内壁捅破，把他的穴肉扯出体外。  
男人把他摆成平躺的姿势，再慢慢把刀鞘竖立起来，逼得他只得顶起腰背起伏着身体吞吐着侵犯自己的凶器来。刀鞘一次次插到最深处，在薄薄的小腹上顶出个凸起的形状。而赤红的阳物则高高挺立着，昭示着它骚浪的主人在这样噩梦般的刑罚中依然能获得欢愉。  
“呜……不要了，不要了，饶了我吧……”  
肖战无助地哭着，弯弯的泪眼和笑的时候一样漂亮，兔牙把苍白的下唇咬出了一道血痕，无辜的泪珠顺着兰瓣似的腮边滑落下来，纯美又惹人怜惜的模样仿佛是误入凡尘后被玷污的月仙玉兔。  
然而只有真正操过他的人才知道这副外表多么具有欺骗性，男人俯下身，唇隔着热烫的呼吸沿着他鼻梁的轮廓逡巡而下，轻轻地问：“被他操射了吗？”  
肖战不敢再撒谎，颤抖着呜咽：“呜…射、射了……”  
男人望着他的双眸变得更加晦暗。  
是了，他不仅会被操射，最后还会让陆成松也射在他的骚逼里面，然后一滴不漏地吞吃下去。  
男人被施虐的欲望彻底吞噬了。他拉开西装裤链，扒开他的臀瓣，把几巴抵在他快被撑破了的穴口上，想要一起插进去，用精液在里面打上自己的标记。  
指尖才启开一个小口，肖战就疼疯了，他不住地发抖、失声哭喊着，脖子上的青筋暴起，浑身都失了血色。  
“不要，不要！进不去的，求你了！不要啊啊啊！！！”  
男人却毫无怜惜之意，压着他的身体生硬地往里顶。  
他疯狂地挣扎起来，试图推开压在他身上强壮的身躯。可只要男人把那长鞘往里稍稍一捅，腹内就被搅得天翻地覆。  
他的哭声变得气若游丝。  
怒张的阴茎再次奋力一顶，龟头直接进去了个前端。  
剧痛之下，他一口含住了男人肩膀上的肌肉，不管不顾地咬了下去。  
男人倒抽了口气，却不肯停下，肖战就更用力啮咬着，拼死阻挡着他更加过分的折磨。  
最后男人被肩上的利齿斗得败下阵来，放过了他的小穴。  
“松嘴，不然我就把你这口兔子牙一颗一颗敲下来。”  
肖战闻言抬起头，唇上沾了些血，一双泪汪汪的眼睛红红的，倒真像只兔子了。  
男人捏住他的下巴，说：“你还有脸委屈？”  
肖战别过头，艰涩地开口：“当初是你说，只要我陪你一晚就放过我，可后来你又来剧组找我，还有后来好多好多次……你弄得那么狠，我也让你做了。这次和他……是我不对，可圈子里这种关系本来也没有一对一的规矩，是不是？”  
男人脸色陡然变得僵硬，他掐住肖战的脖子，阴沉地说：“我倒真低估了你的胆子。”  
肖战被他掐得脸色通红，却还是望着他，一字一句地说：“我只想问……你到底想要我怎样？”  
男人呼吸一滞。究竟想要从肖战身上得到什么，他也不禁问自己。  
他想起初见时被他清纯模样勾起的欲念，得到后的念念不忘、欲罢不能，到现在因他被别人占有而嫉恨得发狂。  
如果肖战是个女明星，他的打算就再明确不过。他会强迫她怀孕，让她不得不背着经纪人偷偷去做孕检，然后再光明正大地把她当个外室养起来，让她每天都呆在家里等他回来，几个月后就得露着一对白软奶子专心地给他的孩子喂奶。  
而对于男人的他，他的占有欲恐怕也是一样的。  
他不想其他任何人操他，暂时也没有兴趣操其他人。  
可若是他对一个人一见倾心，热衷于与他做爱，又希望长久与他保持排他性的关系，这又算是什么呢？  
他这样恐怕比当初倒贴小明星的陆成松更招笑。  
不欲再思索这个问题，他抱住肖战，低头咬着他的耳廓，在他洁白的脖颈吮出两个鲜红的印子，强硬地命令：“我捧了你，你就是我的人，就要按我的规矩来，只让我一个人操，直到我腻为止。听见了吗？”  
肖战颤抖着说：“听见了……”  
“再说一遍。”  
“我是你的，只让你一个人操……”  
吻忽然封住肖战的嘴唇。  
他的怒火尽数转化为欲火，或许他一个晚上的惩罚都只是为了听到这句话。  
他紧紧地搂住他，吸吮着他每一颗兔牙的齿龈，强迫他回应自己的吻。  
他抽出塞在他体内的异物，猛地将自己的阴茎插了进去，把他压在身下，凶狠地撞击着。  
“啊、啊、啊……”  
肖战被猛烈的操干弄得大声地叫了起来，体内已经肿了的骚点被昂扬的阳具粗暴地重击着，骤然而至的灭顶刺激让他几近疯狂，他逃不开这致命的情潮，只能用呻吟释放这多到无法承受的快感。  
“啊！慢一点！啊呃，慢……啊！啊！啊！”  
男人压在肖战身上，尽情地抽插他的骚穴发泄着自己的欲望，才不会管什么快慢。他从后面抱住他，干得怀中人整个身体都在不停地颤动，没多一会，就把那骚穴干出了好多淫水，流得满地都是。  
肖战几乎晕厥过去。他已弄不清男人摆成了多少种姿势，流了多少水，只能在崩溃的哭叫中被动地承受猛烈撞击，沦为男人泄欲的工具。两个受伤的乳头被肆意地玩弄着，脖子和胸口上被印了数不清的无法见人的红痕。体内的巨物专往他的敏感处操，顶得他呼吸都快停滞了。他跪趴在矮几边缘，垂着摇摇晃晃的头，泪水滴落在地上，垂下的口水拉成一道银丝，也随着身体的节奏来回晃动着。  
身体仿佛被操成了一滩春水，被粗长的几巴揉皱、弄碎，生出无数酥软的涟漪，消融他的每一寸骨肉，侵占他的神志，直冲阵阵发麻的头顶。  
眼前白色光晕闪过，他啊的一声叫了出来。  
“哈啊……要射了，要射了啊！啊、啊！！”  
他呻吟着一泄如注，把白浊舒爽无比地喷了出来。  
身后的几巴却仍不停歇地狠操着一缩一缩的肉穴，连姿势都不换，就着他高潮的搏动继续往里进犯着。  
“啊、啊！…不要了，不要了……”  
“你射完了就喊不要？可惜我的规矩是操到你的逼烂了为止。”  
说罢就掐着他的圆屁股更加猛烈地顶干起来，把他顶得哭的更凶了。  
“呜……不行了，我受不住了……”  
他收紧小穴，试图阻止几巴的继续侵犯，却也只是徒劳。  
男人感觉到里面的穴肉在抗拒地挛缩着，格外用力地狠撞了几下他红肿的腺体，几乎把阴囊都顶了进去。  
“还敢夹？还敢夹？”  
“啊唔唔唔！！——”  
快感令他再也绷不住下体的肌肉了，小穴被彻底操开，他哀哭一声，穴肉像软软的云朵一样松弛下来，伴着湿黏的淫水一起任由几巴横冲直撞。  
“我说要操你，你就自己把屁股撅好、掰开，再不好好含，你这骚逼就别想要了，记住了吗！”  
“呜！记住了，记住了……”  
他颤抖着掰开臀瓣，放软身体，让骚穴彻底沦为承受几巴的容器。  
男人爽得闭上眼睛，蛮横地在里面纵情驰骋着。  
而可怜的美人则被操得瘫软地趴在桌边。射过一次后再度累积起来的快感无法释放，全都化作摧垮他的无尽狂潮。里面本就敏感得轻轻一碰就能让他叫出来，这样大力的操弄更使得后穴仿佛被强烈的电流击穿一样，四肢百骸也在急剧地震颤。  
他上气不接下气地哭喘着，一味地发泄着眼泪，连眼皮都变成了桃花般的的薄粉色。  
他被抱到案几上平放着，一条大腿被和服腰带捆绕在了桌腿上，被迫露出了双股间湿淋淋的红肿密处，一身艳痕雪肤，玉体横陈，宛若待人品尝的顶级珍馐。  
泪水不住地从他脸上蜿蜒流淌下来，他崩溃地哭叫着：“我真的不行了，呜，呜……”  
一晚上的情事早已让他射了个干净，两个囊袋软趴趴的，半垂的茎身胀得通红，可怜地摇来摇去。他被摁在矮几上，身体被顶得一下一下地往前窜，两个肿胀得惊人的乳头压在身下，被磨蹭得皮都快要破了。  
“不要了，真的不要了……呃！”  
听见肖战又在不听话地喊“不要”，男人恼怒地再不顾忌那对小屁股能不能受住，用全身的力量不停地撞在他最敏感的腺体上。  
“啊呃！！！——”  
他全身都泛起血色，纤瘦的脊背仰过去，泪水齐齐从眼中滑落，连呼吸都停止了，喉咙里因缺氧而呕出甜味，从下体狂涌上来的剧烈刺激从脊柱席卷到了他手指尖，刺穿他的肌肤，突破了快感的临界线，在身体的每一寸地炸裂开来。  
小腹泛起酸软的暖意，他似是隐约知道接下来要发生什么，拼命地叫喊起来：“不要、不要！啊呃、呃，不要——哈啊啊啊啊！！！”  
挺立的茎身忽然像喷泉一样射出一小股透明的清亮液体，全都浇在他自己身上。  
身下人竟是被操到失禁了。  
他满脸绯红，喘息着射出体内最后一点液体便合上了失神的双眸，直接陷入了酣甜的昏迷中。  
“小骚货尿完就睡？”  
男人气恼地扯下被溅湿了的西装外套扔到一边，挺着仍然坚硬着的阴茎惩罚似的狠撞了几下。  
他把叫人送来药膏和窥镜，借着检查伤口的名义，用手指将穴道内的每一处都涂上了厚厚药膏，再把阴茎塞了进去抹匀。药被淫液冲刷了出来，便又开始了新一轮的检查、上药。  
几番颠倒狠操之后，接近天亮时分男人才在这个已昏睡到失去知觉的人体内射出股股浓精，满足地发泄出了所有欲望。

一觉醒来，已经是下午了。  
肖战睁开眼睛，发现自己昨晚就睡在庭室的榻榻米上，浅麻色的地面上到处都有可疑的斑污，让他不难回忆起昨日他是怎样与男人在这地上颠鸾倒凤、翻滚缠绵的。  
他脸上不禁有些发烧，抬头正看到男人披着一件深色的日式浴衣从更衣室走过来，看来也是刚睡醒不久，正要去洗澡。  
“睡醒了？”  
肖战轻轻地嗯了声，起身想要逃到男人的视线外，谁知身体酸疼得好像散了架一样，一下子差点没跌倒。  
男人把赤条条的他打横抱了起来，往温泉的方向走去。  
肖战有些慌张，忙说：“放我下来吧，我不急，你先洗……”  
男人望着他，说道：“现在还要害臊？你身上还有哪一处是我没见过的？”  
肖战红了脸，不再言语，任由对方把他抱到了热气氤氲的温泉中。  
两人一起沉入热水，只露出头在水面上。  
肖战的眼神刻意望向别处。脸蛋被蒸得红红的，盈盈润润的眉眼也被雾气晕染得有些朦胧，小兔儿似的嘴唇微张着，饱满又水亮。  
男人盯着他的嫩唇，拥住他，摁着他的后脑深深地吻了上去。  
在重重的水雾缭绕后，一场缠绵的性爱使得人分不清这究竟是在洗澡，还是弄脏。

夜色已深，洗了个透的肖战光裸着被男人裹在自己的外套里，坐在池边的回廊上。  
微凉的晚风吹拂着他搭在栏杆上的手腕，他望着远处的水岸边，似是在出神。  
男人从外套口袋里掏出个盒子。  
里面的东西是他早就准备好了的。一次他偶然看到这个，想起他没给自己的小金丝雀送过东西，就买了下来，想要下次见面送给他。好不容易等到他能空出档期，短暂地度两天假，却没想到出了陆成松的事，就没顾得上送。这个时候拿出，未免有些打个棒子给个甜枣的嫌疑，于是他便只是递了过去，什么都没说。  
肖战打开盒子，里面是一块光芒夺目的手表，价值不菲。  
他垂下眉眼，露出个笑意，道了声谢，说：“先帮我装着，等回屋去再给我吧，现在没有口袋，这么贵重的东西，万一丢了就不好了。”  
男人取过表，直接戴在他的手腕上。  
“这样不就好了。”  
凉凉的手表像个手铐似的沉甸甸地坠着。他揣着那个精致的表盒，愣了半晌才纳闷地问：“不是一样的？还是要拿着盒子，盒子也不能丢呀……”  
他抬起头望着男人，一双眼睛睁得圆圆的，傻气又可爱。  
男人望着他的小脸，忽然有种吻下去的冲动，只是在性爱以外接吻的念头让他觉得无比陌生。他干咳了一下，转过了头。  
“怎么了？”肖战关切地问。  
“吃芥末嗓子有点哑。”  
他信以为真地点点头。  
男人抱住他，轻轻地与他耳鬓相帖。  
夜凉如水，湖池畔映着宁静熹微的幽光。肖战闭上了眼睛，手腕垂落下来，表上的钻石在他脸上折射出无数璀璨耀眼的光斑，宛如一场流光溢彩却又冰冷的幻梦。  
在无人注意到的角落，一只黑色的布偶猫团成个团子，也慵懒地睡去了。


End file.
